I Hope You Catch Me
by TobiasMaxRidEverdeen
Summary: "I think he may care for you." He loves her, she doesn't know. She loves him, he doesn't know. They were both broken. "I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you." She needed to trust again. And he needed to find himself. Set after Emma, and Snow get back from FTL. Rated M beacause of some swearing, and sexual content. I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

_** I Hope You Catch Me **_  
_** Chapter 1**_

* * *

**A/N: So first off this is obviously a Captain Swan 3 Fanfic. Here's the catch, all the chapters have a specific song for them. The chapters depend on the songs. I'll write the name of the song, and at least two lines from the song. You might be able to guess the songs with the lyrics :) I will also explain what each song has in common with the chapter. I have all the songs planned out already, and I really hope you enjoy this fic! This fanfic is rated M ONLY because of some parts of it, but it is suitable for anyone who shouldn't read M rated stuff, so don't worry. I will also alternate between Emma, and Killian's POV, just letting you know. Alright, so this first chapter, and song is kind of the intro, Hook is trying to persuade Emma. And this Chapter/Song is about Emma trying to figure out her feelings for him. Please do enjoy! And review!**

* * *

**_Take Me Home_**  
**_"Are You The Answer? I Shouldn't Wonder... I Can Feel You Breathing, Can Feel Your Heart Beat Faster... Take Me Home Tonight, I Don't Wanna Let You Go Till You See The Light."_**

* * *

"Hook!" Emma called. "How in the hell did you get here?"

"Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out." He replied cooly with that signature, flirtatious smirk of his.

Once Emma, and Mary-Margaret had made it through the portal, she noticed Hook. She hadn't had time to ask him anything due to, well, everyone in Storybrooke she had to say 'hi' to. But now that she was just an ordinary person again, she finally set out to find him. Meeting him at Granny's, at like six in the morning, on her way to work, quite the oddity. She guessed he had probably been spending the nights there in the hotel.

"And what exactly does that mean?" She questioned. Emma knew that if she wanted to get anything out of him, she would have to act the same way he acted.

"It means what it means, love." He replied, again with that stupid grin of his.

"Don't you even dare call me love, Hook." Emma snarled back at him.

To be honest, she despised all those nick names that he came up with for her. Love, darlin', milady, princess, lass, PET... Was that just the way he acted? Or was it something else?

"Why? S'it bother you, PRINCESS?" Hook stepped towards her, the corners of his lips upturned into that grin of his.

"As a matter of fact it does, Hook." Emma retorted. God he was so annoying, and she was going to be late for work because of him. That bastard.

He had the courage to speak up again, "Oh, love. Don't worry, it's not like  
it's the end of-"

"God Hook! I've just barely even talked to you for a second, and I ALREADY have a headache." Emma scowled back at him, heading out the door without her coffee. Hook had to ALWAYS ruin everything.

"Come on girl, I know quite the number of ways to get rid of headaches." Hook remarked snidely, snatching her wrist with his only hand. "And, why are you up so early?"

She cocked her eyebrows, giving him HER signature death glare. "No Hook, the question is, why are YOU up this early?"

"Well, you're a feisty one aren't ya?" He quipped, AGAIN with that stupid, stupid, STUPID smirk of his.

"I have work to do, bye." Emma fiercely pulled her hand free of his grip, and walked out the door.

"My love, I need help. You ARE the sheriff aren't you? And it's your job to help any citizen of Storybrooke, right? So then show me around, get me accustomed to this very interesting world of yours." Emma stopped right in her tracks. What he was saying WAS in fact the reality, but she couldn't help that annoying, cocky, arrogant pirate.

"I don't have the time for your stupid antics, Hook. You can figure this place out. It's small enough. Just don't-" Then it hit Emma.

Hook needed to get revenge on Gold - Rumplestiltsken - If Gold saw Hook just wandering around the place like he owned it, Gold would kill Hook. Or the opposite, and Emma couldn't allow that in her town. She wouldn't let anyone get hurt, it was her duty to protect everyone, even if they weren't the nicest, or humblest person on earth.

"Okay, I'll- I'll show you around, and help you figure things out." Emma said exasperated, and frustrated that it had to come down to this.

"Well then love." Hook had the grin plastered on his face.

"Let's, uh, head to my house." She muttered.

"Whatever you say, love." He replied with the most arrogant voice you could EVER imagine.

"Give me your hook, Hook." Emma said. If Hook just trotted into her house with his hook, that would be terrible. She wouldn't allow him to have such a weapon there, endangering Henry, David, and Mary-Margaret.

Hook feigned hurt. "Bloody hell Emma, does this look like a weapon to you? You know what IS a weapon though?" He looked down at the ground, waggling his eyebrows. Wait not the ground, somewhere else, near his waist...

"Hook, no, you are sick. And yes it's a weapon," Hook grinned at that. "No, that's not what I meant..." Emma sighed. It was truthfully pointless to try, and talk to him. Without his mind wandering off to dirty places.

Emma watched Hook detach his hook. It was actually interesting. He turned it, and then something clicked, and then it was off. He gave it to her without hesitation, aside from the dirty smirk that was on his lips, he cooperated.

Walking, Emma carefully placed the hook in her bag. Hook was following her, making smartass comments, that she didn't pay any attention to whatsoever.

That is until he said something less smartassy. "The name's Killian, Killian Jones. Don't call me Hook. You confuse yourself, love." He smirked when he saw that she had actually paid attention.

"Ugh," Emma sighed, muttering something along the lines of "fucking arrogant bastard". Unthankfully not quiet enough that Hook didn't pick up on what she had uttered.

"I'm not that much of a bastard, you know, lass." he back-talked. Always with that inappropriate grin of his. Emma had never ever seen him without that sick grin when he talked.

* * *

**KILLIAN'S POV**

Killian watched Emma carefully. He was walking alongside her, watching her every step, her every breath, her every blink. His eyes lingered on every single beautiful detail on her face. Killian watched her lips part for air to stream out, with every exhale, puffy, visible air came out.

"What?" Emma growled, snapping Killian out of his reverie.

"Nothing, love. Worry about yourself." He calmly shot back.

She was truly beautiful, inside, and out. Every little feature was beautiful. The way her hair flowed down perfectly down her shoulders, the way her eyes lit up every once in a while, the way she scowled back sly comments trying to best him.

Killian scanned the area. Trees with colourful, wild leaves drifted toward the ground with such tender gentleness. The leaves that fell piled on the ground, making the sidewalk barely visible. While he was walking, a leaf floated down from a branch, and landed atop his head.

"Seems as though the trees even want me, love." Killian smiled his BEAUTIFUL grin.

He stopped, facing Emma, and made sure the leaf was still on his head. Killian's eyes wandered around her face trying to find any sort of amused emotion. Nope. She wasn't that easy to impress.

"Ha-Ha," Emma remarked sarcastically, you could practically SEE the sarcasm on her face. "But I don't." She added in a venomous tone.

"Ouch. Love, just admit you want me already. Here, take this leaf, it's been on my head." Killian charmingly grinned. He plucked the leaf off of his head, grabbed Emma's hands, opened them, and placed the leaf in her palms.

Killian could see the leaf's vibrant colours. A bit of yellow as bright as the sun in midsummer, orange like a pumpkin, and a small amount of red the colour of blood. But it would never even come close to how beautiful Emma was.

"What the actual hell?" Emma pulled her hands away, stuffing the leaf in her pocket. "Are you some type of kid? It's just a LEAF."

"A leaf that has touched me. You should be thanking me for my generosity, love. And as far as I'm concerned, I've been living for more than three-hundred years. So I'm not a kid." Killian smirked, earning him an eye roll from Emma.

Emma continued walking, ignoring Killian's eyes hungrily roaming her body. He continued heading in the direction she was walking, just thinking about her reaction to his leaf. The funny thing about that though, was that he could practically see the steam rolling off her. Ahh, this was gonna take a while.

The rest of the walk was just an eerie silence that pierced Killian's ears. It felt like every second was an hour as they both walked, and by the time they got to her house it seemed as if millions of years had passed.

"Stay here, let me go talk to my parents." Emma said, making her way to the door. THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING, Killian thought.

* * *

**EMMA'S POV**

"So you're saying you brought a PIRATE home?" David asked irritated with the stupidity of that idea. "And especially Hook?"

"No, I mean, it's not what it seems." Emma let out a frustrated sigh.

Knowing Hook, he was probably listening in on the conversation. God, he was going to bug her FOREVER because of this. She was getting a headache from arguing with her parents. Plus, she was feeling like a little fifteen year old trying to get her parents to allow her boyfriend over. This had to end, and soon.

"Then what is it?" David questioned, almost on the verge of exploding, but not quite yet. His face was the colour of a very ripe tomato.

"David.," Mary-Margaret stepped in for the first time in this argument. He turned to look at her, and Emma could see the conflict in his eyes whether, or not to argue. He did that, oh-my-god-I-hate-this, nod of disapproval. "Hook needs help. He's new around here, come on." Mary-Margaret was almost begging. She wants to make everything so peaceful, such a peacemaker.

"I am new around here, Dave." Hook got welcomed with four pairs of eyebrows raised.

Emma suddenly just let loose, bursting out with laughter. "Dave." she started muttering over, and over again as she laughed her ass off. She could hear Henry's amused cackling, David's deep laugh, and Mary-Margaret's clear laugh. Then, another laugh she thought was Hook's. His laugh was surprisingly light, clear, and just relaxed, which Emma found quite hot... No! She couldn't be thinking that way about him.

"Umm... Ex-Excuse Me... D-Did I say something... Wr-wrong?" Hook implied in between fits of laughter. Even though Emma couldn't see his face, she could just HEAR the flirtingness, and dirty grin. Or was that just what she thought? FUCK, I'M GOING DELUSIONAL NOW, Emma thought. NEXT THING I KNOW I'LL BE IN AN INSANE ASYLUM.

Emma clutched at her abdomen, trying to cease the laughter. After quite the time, everyone calmed down, and she finally got the chance to speak up. That is, actually 'Dave', got to speak.

"My name's David, Hook." He said, and with a surprisingly calm tone in his voice at that.

"Yeah, David," Hook mumbled. Emma wasn't sure if it was meant to be heard, or not. But she heard it alright. "And I'm guessing you must be Henry?" He shook his head at Henry, making Henry raise an eyebrow, and nod back.

"Wait, hold on." Mary-Margaret interrupted the nice reunion. "Weren't you knocked out, or something? How the heck did YOU get here? And by here, I mean Storybrooke." She asked the same question that was nagging Emma for the past few hours.

"Well, I have my ways." He easily avoided the question, at least for now. Emma was going to get it out of him if it was the last thing she did.

What was the fucking time? It seemed like a few couple billion years had just passed. And that Emma had just been living those numerous years mourning over her massive headache, doing nothing productive. She lifted her head to see the clock, ticking away, seconds passing, passing, passing. TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK. The clock read 7:45, or at least somewhere around there. Practically two hours with him already, how DID she do it? She had no idea.

"Not to be rude. But why exactly are you here?" Henry asked with that curiosity of his.

"Emma here, said she would be able to help me in this world. You know, since she's the sheriff. Is she not?" The corners of his lips flipped upward, and he glared directly in Emma's direction.

Emma cleared her throat, signaling to the others that she would be able to take care of him. "Yes, I'm just showing him around, and helping him get on his feet."

"Ah. Sure thing, love." He grinned when Emma sent him the most threatening look ever.

Fuck it. She shouldn't have brought him here, what the hell was she thinking? Damn him, that fucking arrogant bastard. Now both her parents, and Henry were looking at her as if she were the oddest thing in the world. As if she was an elephant with fairy wings, gills, giant buckteeth, and breathed out pink bubbles. Pft, pathetic.

"Yes, well. I better get to that showing him around thing." Emma covered, interrupting whatever was in everyone's sick little minds. In general, Hook, who now had the smirk of the devil. God only knows what he was thinking in there. Poor God.

She grasped Hook's arm, just above the elbow, and dragged him up the stairs. He was actually following her, which of course surprised Emma. But then again, he was unpredictable. Next thing she knew, he could be making out with her without even knowing. Emma was pulling him into her room, and with every step she took, she got more nervous that he WOULD do something to her. When he, and Emma got in her room, she literally slammed the door shut. She jolted a bit, as she hadn't expected that much of a bang from the door. Emma hoped that Mary-Margaret, David, and Henry just took the bam of the door as an accidental slam, rather than something very inappropriate... And that they were starting to think of Hook, and Emma as more than just friends. But hell no, never in her entire life would she fall in love with Hook, of all people.

"Something wrong, love?" Hook gently placed his hand on Emma's cheek, making her tingle with the weirdest of feelings. It was like she was in a freezer, shivering, but at the same time she was on the sun, burning up. What the actual hell? Emma was starting to really consider going to a mental hospital. She was in a freezer, standing on the sun? Yep, she definitely needed help.

"Yes, something is very wrong. And you wanna know what that is?" Emma paused, giving Hook at least a little hope.

"What?" He cocked his eyebrow in that way of his. Emma didn't even need to see his lips, she just knew they were smiling in the most inappropriate way.

"You. You're what's wrong with me. You're just so- so-" Emma couldn't get it out. She didn't even know what she wanted to say about him.

"So what? Tell me, or I'll answer it for you." He had that signature grin of his on his face. His hand was now at his side, not on her cheek, and the sad thing about that, was that she didn't want his hand to have left.

"You're so hot, perfect, and you're just you, there's nothing I would change about you. I don't know if I want you, or not, it's just so confusing! I just want to punch you, and kiss-" The words just slipped out, and they were out now, she couldn't change anything now. But she sure could shut her blabbering mouth that deserved to be taped up until next year. "No. I don't mean any of that shit. It's just- I just- I hate you. Fucking arrogant bastard." Emma was fuming now, she had some other nasty things to say about him, but they couldn't change the past.

Hook chuckled, gently putting his hands on Emma's waist, and pulling her closer to him. Emma didn't restrain, and try to fight him though, she felt, sort of safe with him. Hook stared into Emma's eyes, his eyes didn't look amused like they always did, they looked hopeful, and sincere.

Well, that moment lasted merely a second. Emma snapped back into reality, putting her walls back up. She put her hands on his chest, and shoved him hard away from her. Looking back on it, she should've never have looked back into his beautiful sky eyes. All she saw was angst, frustration, hurt, and something like the eyes of a lost puppy.

Emma wasn't a seventeen year old careless teen anymore. She protected her heart from people such as Hook, and not only Hook, but any other guy. That's why, for ten whole years she had never gotten close to anyone but herself. Henry, and her parents were different though, they were actual family. Not some hot player guy who just wanted to shatter her heart in pieces, abandoning her. If she were to fall in love again, if she were to fall for that trick again, if she were to trust again, it wouldn't end well. Nothing ever ended well for her, she would never have her happy ending. She would never fall again, fall with no one to catch her again, ever.

* * *

**A/N: Well thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up shortly! Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, give a review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hope You Catch Me**  
** Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. And thank you for the reviews, favourites, follows! So this chapter is the next step, and let's just say Hook has some issues with the real world, and not to mention, Emma. So Hook as always, just chasing Emma. Then Emma, just being Emma, closed off. This chapter is Hook working harder for Emma, and there's a big surprise somewhere in here that I hope you guys like. Read on! **

* * *

_**Take Care**_  
_**"That truth hurts, and those lies heal, and you can't sleep thinking that he lies still so you cry still, tears all in the pillow case... Pushing me away so I give her space, dealing with a heart that I didn't break. I'll be there for you, I will care for you, I keep thinking you just don't know. Trying to run from that, say you're done with that, on your face girl it just don't show... 'Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you. I've loved, and I've lost..."**_

* * *

"This, Hook, is a TV." Emma talked as if he were an idiot, which he was as a matter of fact.

"Ah, TV? What exactly does this screen do?" Hook nodded at the silent television.

Emma grasped the remote, turning the television on. Hook, well, he jumped like a terrified person in a haunted house, letting out an 'Ahh!'. He tripped over the coffee table as he retreated backwards, and then toppled onto the ground, and couch. Hook landed like a sack of potatoes, with his ass on the ground, and his upper body sprawled on the side of the couch.

Emma tried to suppress her laughter, but who wouldn't laugh after that had happened. So she let it all out, laughing like it was the end of the world. Her vision blurred from the tears that started to spill out from laughing too hard, and pretty soon she was literally rolling on the floor laughing with no sound to indicate she was.

"Yeah, ha-ha-ha. That was just, unexpected. Jeez, my ass is killing me. And what the fuck is that?" Hook planted his hands on the couch, and pulled himself up. Emma would never forget this moment, this had just ruined part of his ego.

Emma also got up, and regained her composure. She was sure she had a wicked grin on her face, it was for sure.

"That is a television, as I just mentioned earlier, if you were paying any attention." Emma replied with dignity, and a smug look on her face.

"My love, you should laugh more often. Your laughter's beautiful." Hook slyly commented, ignoring Emma's previous reply. His grin was so suggestive that Emma almost gave him a big punch in the face. But, being the nice person she is, Emma held herself back from doing so. Then he added something else that made her blood just boil. "I'll get you not only laughing over me, but moaning over me when you're mine, love." He wiggled his eyebrows, and put his hands on Emma's waist. Hook pulled her so close to him, she could smell his breath, and feel his heart pounding. He wrapped his arms around her lower back tightly, and pressed his body against hers. His breath was warm, and smelled of alcohol, and mint like from toothpaste, or gum, (Guess he had figured out the modern day items). And he smelled like his normal self, that salty-sea tinge. She could feel a strong, fast-paced heartbeat, was it hers? It couldn't be... Could it?

"Get... Ugh... Off... Me... Ugh." Emma said between grunts, squirming to push Hook away from her, no success.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Fuck. David. Nolan. Damn him. Emma could very well take care of herself.

"No you're not, I was just-" Emma started to contort a fake excuse for this, until Hook interrupted. She tried to break free of Hook's too-long hug again, with no avail.

He held her strongly, all while facing David, and speaking. "Well, actually, we were kind of in the middle of something. Right love?" Hook nodded at Emma, and got a bit too close to her face, and lips as he did.

Emma could tell David was resisting the urge to beat the shit out of Hook. "Excuse me, but she's my daughter, Hook," David spit out his name as if it were venom. "I don't want you hurting her, got it?" He snarled.

"Which type of hurt? The good kind of hurt, or the hurt where everyone's in tears kind?" Hook flirtatiously smirked. Once Emma was free from his grip, he would get a beating.

"I need to have a serious talk with you. Just stop hitting on my daughter." David walked over to where Emma, and Hook were in their embrace.

That smart ass Hook knew what David was going to do, so he let go of Emma, and stepped back. If Hook had just kept his innuendos, and 'feelings' to himself, he wouldn't have gotten in trouble.

"Emma, I'll take care of him." David motioned for her to leave.

Emma listened to her 'daddy', and walked off. She was headed for her bedroom, Emma didn't want to hear David, and Hook's bickering. While walking she heard the television still on, and the last thing she heard was:  
"I hope you catch me, I'm falling for you."

* * *

_**Killians POV**_

David clicked the tv off in an angry way. Right after the words: "I hope you catch me, I'm falling for you." That was what Killian hoped, that Emma would catch him. Killian was ready to catch Emma, he had been ready for such a long while.

"Listen Hook. Emma's my daughter, and I don't want you messing with her. I know you're new around here, but I'm Prince Charming, and you don't want to mess with me." David got all up-close-and-personal on Killian.

"You don't own your daughter, do you? She can decide if she wants me." Killian dared to retort back, gaining him a threatening death glare from David.

"Yeah, I know I don't own her. But it's my job to take care of her. Plus, it didn't sound like she wanted you either." David shot back.

Why? Killian had his arms wide open for her, but she wasn't coming. What was he doing wrong? He was wearing his fucking heart on his sleeve. But she had her wall wrapped all the way around her heart, he could tell she had been hurt. He could tell that she was damaged from something, SOMEONE, and if Killian ever laid hands on that bastard, he would get it. He just needed to know who this 'he' was, Killian would soon enough figure it out.

"I've had enough David. Why's she- so hard to get through to?" Killian didn't want to fight with his lovers father. He would get information out of the person that cared so much for her.

"I- Hook, I don't know. She's been an orphan ever since we sent her through that portal. Emma's independent, she's never really loved someone, I don't think..." David stopped, he didn't know what to say anymore. Guess that's all he knew. "You love her?" He asked in sad tone.

"I do. She doesn't want to accept that." Killian spoke, in between the lines of defeat, and anger.

"You love Emma?" Just then, Mary-Margaret walked in, asking the question. "Hook, I could tell by the way you look at her. You made it obvious. And I'm pretty sure if David was with us, he would've figured it out too." Here comes the mom.

"Well, thanks for the chitchat, great. But I gotta check out- uh, go talk to Emma." Killian was going to say 'check out some other real world stuff', but he had changed his mind to go talk to Emma. That's just unlucky that it came out like that.

Mary-Margaret tilted her head one way, and raised an eyebrow, in that way she did of hers. Then David crossed his arms over his chest, and gave Killian a stern look. Killian backed up, and headed up the stairs, ignoring the dirty glares of both Emma's parents.

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

Right now, Emma's little mind was prancing around in la-la land. She felt dizzy, and nauseous as she flopped down on her bed after a long time of sitting on it. Emma closed her eyes, and tried to rest.

* * *

"Emma, my love. Wake up."

Emma's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name. She awoke, finding a familiar face right next to hers, a tad bit too close for comfort. Hook. He was so close she could feel his body radiating warmth, and his breath. She tried to turn away from him, and that's when she realized that he was holding her.

"Shh, don't move, this is perfect." Hook smiled, but not that flirty one he always had. It was a smile of pure happiness.

Killian ran his hand along her cheek, rubbing his thumb in circle's on it. Wait, where did Killian come from? Why had she just called him Killian, and not Hook?

Without thinking, Emma leaned in, and pressed her lips to his. He moved his lips against hers, and she could feel his tongue slowly creeping in through her lips. She parted her lips, and let his tongue take dominance. Putting her hand on his head, Emma moved her hand up, and down, ruffling up his hair. With their tongues intertwined, lips moving against one another's, and hands moving through each other's hair, it all felt too good to be true.

It was all too good to be true. Because when Emma gently pulled away, she could see the lovestruck Hook. That wasn't the bad part about it though. Her opinion on the kiss was-

Someone other than Hook, or herself spoke up. "You done in there?" Fuck her life. Nothing could ever go right in this messed up world of hers.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that! Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and the kiss, in the reviews! ;) I'm sorry about the shortness, but I've got 33 more chapters to write, and this chapter took quite the while. From now on all the chapters will be this long, but there's gonna be lots. And... All this I-Don't-Know-If-I-Love-You-Or-Not banter will be over in about 2 or 3 more chapters, so bear with me! Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you liked it, review, favourite follow! Thanks! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

** I Hope You Catch Me**  
** Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo there! I'm back, and here's the next chapter! :) Thanks again for the reviews! Basically this is the part where Emma's family steps in, and let me tell you, Hook doesn't give a shit. Once he's got something set in his mind, there's no going back, stubborn pirate. There's a bit of angst... But, anyways. Read on! **

* * *

_**For The Nights I Can't Remember**_  
_**"And I do wanna love you... And I do wanna try. Because if falling for you girl is crazy, then I'm going out of my mind. So hold back your tears this time... And what if I never said to you I was dynamite, and what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry, what if I never let you down... What if I never said to you I would try..."**_

* * *

"You done in there?"

Hook, startled by the sound of a person's voice, unwrapped his arms from Emma's tingling body, and rested them on the bed. Emma still felt his arms wrapped around her now cold body, but she still missed the presence of them. She tilted her head up to meet very curious David, and Mary-Margaret.

Both Hook, and Emma were out of breath, gasping for air, as if it were the last of it on the planet. In addition to that, with their hair all messy like they had just suffered a tornado, the situation here was obvious. Emma felt her cheeks warm up, and just out of the corners of her eyes she could see an amused glint in Hook's eyes.

"Umm..." Was all Emma could really say about this.

"This is awkward." Hook stated the obvious.

Emma sprang off her bed, planting herself right beside it. Then Hook propped up on an elbow, and faced the parents, keeping a close watch on Emma.

"Hook, out." Mary-Margaret demanded in a you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me way. Parental instincts were starting to kick in with these two lately.

When Hook didn't move an inch, David started fuming. What an idiot, Hook should've just left. Now he was going to have to face the wrath of the almighty Prince Charming. (That was sarcasm).

"Didn't you hear her? Out, you bastard." With two strides, David crossed the room, and lifted Hook up by the collar. "I don't want you fucking up my daughter. Got it? Get the fuck out." He grasped his collar with both hands, and dragged him up, pushing him off the bed.

"David..." Mary-Margaret started.

"No! He- He, was, you know... With Emma, and-" David interrupted, and tried to continue, until Emma spoke.

"David, I'm twenty-eight years old. I can handle this on my own." Emma said matter-of-factly.

This time around, her parents were treating her like a lovestruck fifteen-year old. Part of her felt great that her parents her taking care of her like they were supposed to. But she wasn't their little girl anymore, she was well off on her own.

"If you love him, say it, we don't want to get in the way of true love. But we also don't want you hurt." Mary-Margaret said calmly.

When she said that, a wave of truth washed over Emma. Why was she even fighting for Hook? Why had she even kissed him? What the fuck. He needed to leave before she flipped something, it wasn't love, it was just lust. Like with Neal, it wasn't true love, it was lust. Emma felt like curling up in bed, and crying, she was on the verge of breaking. But she needed to stay strong in front of her parents, and not to mention, Hook.

"Sorry Hook... Go, please?" Emma thought she could see a flash of hurt on his face as he walked out reluctantly. Mary-Margaret side-stepped for him to leave. Emma thought she was going to see Hook at least give a second glance, but he just walked away.

She didn't know what what to be feeling at the moment. Should she be relieved that Hook was gone, or worried that Hook didn't care for her anymore? Did he still care for her? Emma didn't know what game Hook was playing, but she wasn't going to fall for it. Something nagged at her though, an unusual feeling that made her want to fix things up between Hook, and her. Then again, why was she even bothering? He was gone, at least for now. But still...

"Emma? Are you listening?" Mary-Margaret's voice made her snap into the real world. What had she said?

"Uh?" Emma murmured unintelligibly.

"We need to have a serious talk, Emma." David replied, finally cooled down from arguing with that fucking arrogant bastard.

She guessed this is what parents would have said if you got in trouble, which wasn't too great news considering her DAD had just said that. Emma didn't want to have this conversation right now, nope, she wasn't gonna take any of this.

"Please, no? Maybe some other time when my head doesn't feel like it's going to explode." She tried to think of other stupid excuses to try to get her off the hook. (No pun intended)

"Emma, we need to have this talk, now. Before this gets too out of hand, we're you're parents, trust us." That's what David said, trust. TRUST, that's what everyone had been telling her to do lately. But how could she, especially after all that she had been through with Neal, Hook... These were her parents, she had to give in sooner, or later.

"Well? Talk, I'm listening." She grumbled, unhappy that she had to actually concede to having a chat with them about something she COMPLETELY did not want to fucking talk about. Moreover, reminding her of that stupid pirate with that wicked grin that seemed to always be on his too-good-looking face. The last thing she needed was to TALK about him, when she was trying to forget about that dirty-minded, cocky pirate.

"We're- We don't want to... Make any assumptions that- You, and- Well we've seen you with him, but..." David was not helping her anger diffuse. His stuttering, and pauses, making her wonder if he even SPOKE english. Thank god for her mo- Mary-Margaret, at least she could speak decently.

"What David's trying to say, is that we're worried for you. What's wrong? You've seemed off ever since he got here, why?" Mary-Margaret asked. Her brows were knitted together, and she wore that concerned face that Emma knew all too quite well since Fairytale Land.

"Nothing's wrong. If you're trying to get me to confess any 'feelings' for him, let me straight up tell you that I don't." Emma cringed after saying that. She made bunny ears at the word 'feelings', making David cock an eyebrow.

"How can you say that after we saw you, and him practically banging each other up? If you don't love him, why'd you do it?" Mary-Margaret moved to sit on the bed beside Emma. She put her arm around her shoulder, and squeezed her tight. Emma recoiled at the closeness. Mary-Margaret looked at Emma with a mix of sadness, hurt, and a hint of anger. Emma could read right through that, her mom was putting herself down for not being there for Emma all those years. It wasn't her fault though.

"I-I don't..." Emma didn't know how to end her sentence, but she did know how to defend herself. "I wasn't jumping his bones. If I really wanted to, I would've found somewhere else to do him. Got it?" The words sounded weird coming out of her mouth, they didn't seem as bad as when she had thought it through in her head. "I don't want to have this conversation anymore." Emma stood up, and pushed her way past David.

Just as she was padding her way to the door David spoke. "Emma, if you really think we can't tell when someone's in love, then you're way out of line. We can definitely see it, just by the way you act around him, and the way you look at him." She held herself back from snapping at him, David was on thin ice now. One more move, and god... "And if you think you can just get away by ignoring him, you're wrong. Those feelings won't go away until you confront them, don't run away from things Emma."

Emma ignored him, and walked off down the hallway, thinking about David's words, hence not waiting to. They were true though, she had to tell him now. She wasn't going to run away from everything this time. No.

"Hook? I need to have a serious talk with you." Emma walked in on him in the living room, feet propped up on the table.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to confess. Mmm, love?" He turned his handsome face- WAIT, HANDSOME? WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH EMMA? She thought. A smirk played on his lips as he patted the couch beside him, gesturing her to sit.

She let out an annoyed sigh, and plopped herself down on the couch, making sure to keep a distance from Hook. When she was finally settled on the couch, she turned her body to face him. A wicked smile popped up on his face as he winked at her, eliciting an eye roll from Emma.

"Bloody hell, don't keep me waiting. Get on with it!" Hook pushed, eagerly wanting to know the topic of this conversation.

"Us. We. This. Whatever. No, I don't. Not working, sorry." Emma's words were a jumble as she tossed them out of her mouth. She had already played what she was going to say in her head, merely seconds ago. How had she messed up this time?

Hook gave her a quizzical look, and replied blandly with, "What?"

Emma rubbed her forehead, and saw Hook's infuriating grin, making her just rage. She had been trying to contain all of her annoyance, anger, and anxiousness towards him, to herself. But he had just crossed the line. Today was not going to be his day.

"That's just great that you find this is a joke!" She struck him hard across his face, creating a loud SMACK sound. He winced, and cursed under his breath at Emma. Guilt flooded through her just as soon as she saw a flash of anger, and hurt on his face. The emotions disappeared as fast as they got there.

"Why in the bloody fucking hell would you do that?" Hook's voice was elevated, and Emma lurched back at the intensity of his voice.

She had never seen him this upset about anything until now. She knew what she had done to him, but it wasn't enough to get angry over, was it? Or was there something else that was getting to him? Maybe he did really care... No, he couldn't could he?

"Emma, talk to me!" Those words warped her back to real life. Emma wasn't sure if it was an slip, or intentional, that he sounded despaired, and depressed when he said that.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Emma stopped abruptly, saw Hook's pained expression. That was when she finally saw the real him, Killian. A broken man, not a sick-minded, cocky pirate. "I really mean to apologize to you. I've not been the nicest person to be around lately. I'm being a bitch, sorry. I-I need time to get accustomed to a normal life again. It's just all too much that The Captain Hook, wants to bang me like a gentleman." She pitched in that last part to try to make this less serious.

"You're such a hypocrite." Hook growled, upset. Ouch, that stung, what was he talking about? "Yeah, I'm glad you think this is a joke? Please, Emma!"

"Well, you're the one always being that fucking arrogant bastard." She had never been this angry, and pained since how long? She couldn't even remember. "You know what? Fuck you Hook. Go!" Emma snarled at him.

"You really mean that?" He gave her his classic-Captain-Innuendo-smile.

"Leave! Please, before you make me hurt you anymore." Her face was red hot because of all the anger towards him. She motioned for him to leave.

"Fine. But just remember, I chose you." That's when he left right through the front door, and into Storybrooke. She swore she saw a lone tear slipping down his face. Lonely, like she was now... Something inside her hoped that he would come back, that he wasn't done with her. Because she wanted every word he said to be true. That he really cared, was that too much to ask? Was it too late? Maybe it was. But a tiny little thought in her head hoped so dearly, that maybe, JUST maybe, it wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N: Soo... I hoped you liked it! Nest chapter will be up soon hopefully :) If you liked it review, follow, favourite! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I Hope You Catch Me**  
** Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! That chapter was quite angsty, but do not fear, this chapter... Has no angst. *BIG SIGH* Well actually, this has SOME angst at the beginning, but by the end, it's all good! And, thanks a lot for the reviews, favourites, follows. Alright, on with it! This song, and chapter are about Killian still not giving up on Emma. But all she thinks of him is no more than a friend, so of course Killian wants to be more than friends. This is the chapter where things kind of start to play out, slowly... I promise that they will soon within the next few chapters! Read on!**

* * *

_**Say You're Just A Friend**_  
_**"Can we compromise? I really want you to be mine... I wanna be your everything. I wanna be the one you need. So tell me where you been all my life. Can I make you mine tonight?... You've got what I need. But you say you're just a friend... We've been spending time together alone. But every time we talk no words come out right... When I look in your eyes. I can tell youre holding something inside."**_

* * *

"Where'd Hook go?" Henry casually strolled into the kitchen, and put on that innocent face of his.

"He.." Emma struggled to find the right words to say. "Let's just say he left for a bit. You know, just for a little air." She hoped Henry didn't know she was lying, but he probably did. That kid was way too perceptive for his age.

Emma turned her back, and moved over to the kitchen to find some food. When was it she had last eaten? It had to be at least five hours ago. She opened the fridge, and rummaged.

"I heard." Emma's attention snapped back to Henry.

"'Bout what?" She turned her head back to the fridge, faking to search for something to eat. Emma hoped Henry hadn't REALLY listened in on their not so appropriate conversation, if you could even call it that.

"You know what I'm talking about. Stop acting like you don't." Henry sighed, and made his way over to a chair in the kitchen.

"You probably do. You're way too smart for you age kiddo." Emma shut the fridge door, and ruffled up his hair.

"I think he may care for you."

Emma bit her lip, remembering what Aurora had said back in Fairytale Land. Well, technically not Aurora, because Cora had her heart. But, she had said it either way.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"I think- Maybe-" She paused to find the right words to say without giving too much away. "I'll be back in a bit, just need to cool down."

Emma gave Henry a simple pat on the shoulder, and snatched her favourite red leather coat from the coat rack. After shutting the door silently, she thought of where Hook could be.

"Looking for me?" Someone popped out of the shadows. Damn that fucking arrogant bastard. "You know, I would've thought you would've had more pride than that, love. A full two minutes. Considering you, I thought you would have waited a couple more. But come to think of it, I am irresistible." He grinned.

"No. I was- I just wanted to make sure you, and Gol- Rumple didn't get into a little mess. Or should I say big one." She was thankful he wasn't still angry.

"You're quite the liar. Especially since you tried to deny your feelings Emma." His voice escalated into a shout by the end of the sentence. Spoke too soon.

"I'm glad you're still upset." She snapped.

"Oh, I'm quite furious with you." He snarled back in an equal tone.

"I can tell you're not happy. You know, don't be so sensitive. For fucking sake, I don't even know why I care." Emma turned her back on him, and sauntered back to the door reluctantly.

"Why'd you come out then? Emma, don't try to block yourself out from everyone. Try something new darling, it's called trust." That hit her hard, it felt as if someone had just punched her super hard in her gut.

"Leave." That's all she could muster to say, before her voice cracked. Her back still faced him.

"No. Not without you telling the truth. What am I to you?" She refrained from blazing into her house into the bedroom, and moping around for the rest of the night.

"You're nothing. A friend, that's all." But all she really wanted to say was that he was way too handsome, and smart, and everything that a pirate isn't supposed to be - then again, he was the only pirate she had ever met.

"I see, Swan." As she heard him trotting off to wherever the hell he thought he was going, she turned.

"Hook..." She said, without really knowing what she was going to say next.

"What do you want?" He growled back in a more vicious tone than she had expected.

She eased her way towards him, cautiously. Emma got the courage to reach out her hand, and touch him. But Hook got to that first. He extended his arm, and hovered his hand just above her shoulder. Maybe he was contemplating whether, or not he should dare to touch her. But he didn't, and all she wanted was that he had so much as to tap her shoulder. She longed for that, but no, it couldn't be. Not after Neal.

He sighed as he spoke, "Sorry. I need to leave."

"No, come with me." She tugged on his arm, making a point.

Pretty soon, they were there. The docks. They arrived quicker than Emma had expected. She had dragged him all the way here, but it had nerved her that there was an eerie silence between them on the way. Nobody had said a single word, part of her was grateful for it, but on the other hand, it was strange for Hook not to be screwing her over.

"Why here?" He finally broke that calm.

"Look." She pointed at a lone wooden rowboat sitting at the edge of the dock.

They both walked over to the boat. It was still quiet between the two of them as they did.

"Get on." She said.

"On? You expect me to get on that?" She gave him a pointed look, and he actually conceded.

But he was part right. It was rickety, creaky, musty, smelled of dead fish, sea, and just that natural sea smell. The planks of the wood were slowly shredding apart, so it looked like it was about to fall apart. It was tiny, so that didn't help either. The old thing only had two bench seats, meaning it was for only two people. The paddles were already on the boat, unfortunately they looked as old as Hook himself, so they wouldn't be much use. PERFECT, she sarcastically thought.

"You know, you should see my ship. It's way bigger, plus, you can steer. If you ever come to Fairytale Land again, I'll make sure you see it, and steer it. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" He quirked his eyebrow, and grinned. "Maybe you can steer it in this world too, if you know what I mean."

"I don't even know how you make every single freaking thing you say sound inappropriate." Emma gave him another death glare.

"Mmm. Just another talent of mine, love." Hate him.

She flopped down on the bench just as he did too. The boat wobbled a bit, and she wasn't quite so sure it would stay afloat, but it steadied itself out in a while. The boat was tied in a giant knot onto the dock, so she got to working on it.

"Move." Hook shoved her lightly, and worked on untying.

"Excuse me." Emma also pushed him back, continuing with her untying.

"Excuse yourself, love." He did it again. For god's sake, he was a pain in the ass.

"Don't you so much as think of even laying a hand on me." She did it back to him, not in a playful kind of way.

"Fine." He watched her as she finally freed the boat from the dock.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder as Hook said: "Yeah right."

He was already on thin ice, but this was the last straw. Emma gave him a brutal shove. Maybe a bit too hard, because he toppled into the water, and unexpectedly brought her down with him. Great. The water was freezing cold, and she shivered madly as she treaded water.

"You're an asshole." She snarled, while she desperately tried to climb back onto the boat.

"Oh, I know that. But what about you?" He grinned, which just added to her rage.

"I'm the SAVIOR, apparently." She clung unto the side of the boat, struggling to get herself back on. The boat tipped towards her, and she let go just before it could fully flip.

"Here, you might need some help with that, love. Come on." He patted his shoulders, gaining a playful-ish splash of water from Emma.

"Not likely." She shook her head as she thought of alternatives. Her mind went back to the top of the beanstalk when he offered to lift her up. It seemed like ages since then, wow. But again, Hook was right, she couldn't get on the boat without his help. "Fine."

"That's a good girl." He swam to her, and plunged underwater in front of her.

Emma sat on his shoulders just as he rose above the water. There was probably a dirty smirk on his face without a doubt. She just had to ignore the fact that his head was really close— actually touching — somewhere she didn't even want to think about. Somehow it felt... Right. But it was all so wrong. She couldn't ever want to think of him that way. It was too late though, because she could just feel electricity buzzing through her.

"Like it up there?" She had forgotten that Hook could still make innuendos anywhere really. Without any further hesitation, she sprang up onto the boat. Reaching up over the edge she hauled Hook up too.

They both shivered vigorously while their teeth chattered. DAMN, THIS REALLY ISN'T MY DAY, Emma thought to herself.

Emma's heart pounded so loud in her chest she swore that she could hear it, maybe even Hook could too. Who knew. But one thing she knew for sure — even if she didn't want to admit — was that her heart was in that state because of him. All his fault. Well, at least that's whose fault she wanted to believe it was, even if she knew one hundred percent that it was her own fault. She had crossed the line of no return. It was at the point where if he left, she would be heartbroken even though she had never really fallen in love with him. No matter how hard she had tried to not care, she ended up caring. He had cracked her walls the teeniest bit, but just enough for her to fall. Slowly, but nevertheless, falling. Falling into oblivion, darkness, nothing. If she really could trust him, he would catch her, and hold her forever in his arms, never letting her go. The one question remained: Would he?

* * *

**A/N: So um... This was a really fun chapter to write! I hope you liked it as much as I did! And if you did review, favorite, follow! :) Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! **


	5. Chapter 5

** I Hope You Catch Me**  
** Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: Hai! Sorry for the holdup... SOMEONE *cough cough* (my bro) deleted this chapter -.- It was awesome, but anyways I finally got motivated to rewrite the chapter, and had enough time! :) Also, sorry if this chapter isn't so good, and it's kinda short... So, this chapter is when Emma starts to fall for Hook, and it's pretty great. Based on the lyrics of the song, it basically explains Emma, and Hook. So yeah, thanks for the wait!**

* * *

**_Fall_**  
**_"But she was already broken, and it made her blind. She could never believe that love would ever treat her right. Did you know that I loved you, or were you not aware?... What's gonna make you fall in love? I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart. Don't have to be scared at all, for my love... Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry?... I will catch you if you fall. Let yourself fall..."_**

* * *

Finally Emma, and Hook had managed to get onto the boat. She was soaking wet, and was cussing under her breath at Hook. It was all his fault, god that fucking arrogant bastard. She shivered, and clenched her teeth to keep them from shaking. Her arms were across her chest, trying to ease the shaking like a chihuahua.

"You okay there, love?" Hook asked with — guess what? — another grin. Damn him.

All Emma did was glare at him, and said: "What do you think?"

"I think you should take those clothes off, for one." He had the nerve to say that after HE was the one who caused all this shit. But he said it in a serious, and non-flirty tone, astonishingly.

"Yeah?" Emma growled.

"Yes, I think it would be best," He let out a shaky breath from the cold. "Unless you want to get pneumonia. By all means, go for it, love."

The sad thing about it, is that he was in fact, telling the truth. Was it bad that Hook was actually right for once? "Fuck." She breathed, now she was really losing it.

"Really? You know, I wouldn't be that surprised if you wanted to." Innuendo. One more, and she was going to kill him.

"You take off your clothes too." Oh no, now what had she said?

"Testy." He made a clicking sound with his tongue, knitted his eyebrows in confusion, and nodded slowly.

"You bet."

* * *

Emma slipped her shirt off, then her tank top was next. It took a great amount of effort for her to pull her pants down. They were sticking to her legs like super glue. But, alas, she finally completed the task. She didn't take her undergarments off, that pirate wouldn't get the satisfaction.

When she looked over at him, he was stripping of his significantly sexy leather pants. He had taken off the rest of his clothes, and damn he looked hot. GOD DAMMIT EMMA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. She scolded herself for even thinking that. But nevertheless, he did have some muscles.

"Wanna come take a closer look, love?"

She blinked her eyes, and forgot that she had been staring longer than acceptable.

"You know, you're not too bad yourself, love." He finally managed to take his leather pants off, and moved closer to Emma. She didn't move. She wanted him, and that scared her.

"Tell me," Hook reached for her hand, and squeezed it. "Why do you have those wall of yours?"

She froze. Why? She hadn't told anyone the truth about her walls, she needed to, sooner, or later. But should she? She sighed, and looked away across the water.

"What's the matter, Emma?"

Her eyes zipped back to him. It was the first time he had ever called her that. Emma... At that moment, she just let her guard down.

"Well, I was an orphan. I was raised in foster care until the age of seventeen. I didn't have a job, no money, nothing," She took a shaky breath. "So I stole a stolen car," Emma laughed nervously. "And this guy — Neal — Had stolen it first. We kind of got together, and we became thieves to survive. Then he got these watches for me to steal. He promised me he would be waiting for me in the car. He wasn't. The cops chased me, and caught me. I went to jail, and I soon realized I was pregnant with Henry. But I had to give him up for adoption." She sighed, and gave Hook a pleading look.

"That bastard," He breathed. "I'm many things, but I wouldn't ever even think of hanging someone out to dry. More so you."

"Yeah..." She said absent-mindedly, her eyes starting to sting, and water.

"You okay, love?" She wasn't, but she didn't want to admit that to him.

She roughly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Yeah."

"Good. I've been told you were with this sheriff guy. Was he an asshole?" She almost laughed in spite of herself. Graham was far from being an asshole.

"He was-" Her eyes started to burn again. What was wrong with her? It's like all of a sudden she just had a burst of emotion. "He was great. We were in the sheriff's station, and he had a heart attack, or something. It could've been Regina though... Anyways, he died in my arms." The memory was clear in her head. It was pretty pointless trying to forget about that harsh moment.

"I'm sorry. I bet all my rum it was that blasted, sadistic queen." He said.

"I guess," Then she thought of something to ask him. It had been bugging her ever since he'd mentioned Rumple. "Why do want revenge?"

"I have a similar story to yours, love. Back when I was younger, and in Fairytale Land, I met a woman named Milah. She was Rumplestiltskin's wife. But she knew he was a coward, and came with me. He thought I had stolen her from him, but she willingly came with me. We travelled around on my ship, and then returned. That damned monster was waiting for us. He crushed her heart in front of me, and she died in my arms. He's also the reason why my hand's gone."

That was quite a story. She felt bad for him. Worse than bad, terrible. It all made sense now, why he wanted revenge, and all. But was it worth all this hassle?

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"No need to say sorry, love."

She shifted closer to him, and leaned forward. She touched his lips lightly, and could feel his smile. Not a flirty smile, but a true smile. His smile. His hand tugged at the strands of her hair, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue asked for dominance, and she obliged, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues got intertwined, and she tangled her hands in his wet hair. He slid his hand up, and down her sides, making her moan. Then she pushed against him, and they fell to the damp, cold floor of the boat. Emma stopped for air, then shifted her body up, and down his. It felt so right, her body fit against his so perfectly. He was her missing puzzle piece.

"You are bloody brilliant." He murmured breathily.

Hook ground his hips against hers, eliciting a groan from her. She did the same, and he slid his hand up to her chest. Emma moaned loudly, and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. He skimmed his hand along her side until he got to her lower abdomen. Hook gripped her underwear, and glanced at her for her permission.

That did it. She snapped out of her all too perfect daze, and got off of him. God she was stupid. "I'm sorry." For what? There was nothing for her to be sorry about.

He shook his head, and sat up. "What is it now, love?"

"Nothing." She blandly replied.

"I'm getting tired with all of this nonsense Emma! You run when you get attached to something, and then you come back for more. Is this some sort of joke? I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I give myself to you, but you don't want to deal with all your feelings. Trust me dammit." He growled.

There was that word again. Trust. And how many times had she trusted someone, and they've let her down, or left? Gone without a proper goodbye. Everyone she loved, they all left her sooner, or later. The worst part was that Hook was figuring her out pretty quickly. He knew she ran away from anything she got too attached to, and she shouldn't. But she couldn't just let herself be the moron again, and fall for that trick. Why?

She sighed exasperated. "I gotta go. This was great, maybe we can do this some other day." She answered casually, trying to ignore the fact that this was not just some casual thing.

"Yeah, great, sure. You'll just get scared, and hide after that." He ran his hand through his moist hair.

Emma picked a paddle up, and started her way back to the dark, misty docks. "No." She uttered to him.

"I'm spot on, aren't I, love?"

She ignored him, and kept on paddling until the boat bumped against the rotting wood of the docks. There was an uneasiness lingering in between the two of them, on the way to the docks. It made her feel a bit odd, considering Hook always had some sort of innuendo ready to say.

She reluctantly hopped off, and strode off into the grim night. All she was waiting for was for him to say something, or at least follow her. But as she walked through Storybrooke, and zipped her head back, and forth, she could tell he wasn't going to do any of that. But she didn't want him to follow her, or say anything else, did she? Why was she expecting something when she didn't want anything? Fuck, it was all very complex.

She finally made it to the door of her house, and realized that she had forgotten to put on her clothes. Damn it. With all the commotion going on she forgot to put on clothes. How can someone forget to put on clothes? She asked herself. So she just walked through Storybrooke half naked then, all because of that fucking arrogant bastard.

Before she had any time to think of what to tell her parents, the door opened, while someone behind it said: "Emma?"

* * *

**A/N: So thanks for waiting and reading! Hope you liked it and if you did review, favourite, follow :)**


End file.
